


Crowley, The Piece Of Shit Dog

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Human, Blushing Dean Winchester, But we still love him, Castiel (Supernatural) Has a Dog, Crowley (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Crowley Is Dean's Dog, Dean Has a Dog, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meg Is Castiel's Dog, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean hates his dog.Ask anybody; they'll tell the story of how Dean almost threw the thing out for eating some shoes. But, for once, Dean's bursting with pride over what happened with his dog.That's right; Dean has a date, and he owes it all to Crowley (his piece of shit dog).





	Crowley, The Piece Of Shit Dog

**Author's Note:**

> this is a literal joke i hate my life

“No,” Dean hisses, yanking on the leash. “I’m warning you, Crowley, knock it off.”

His German Shepard gives him a bored glance and then proceeds to try and sprint through the dog park. Dean barrels forward and gives thought as to why he had even decided to go out today.

Last night had been incredibly fun, but having, like, twenty drinks does a lot on a person. Especially when that person was drinking with two girls named Jo and Charlie, who were insane at throwing their heads back and just fucking downing the entire bottle in three seconds. Christ, those girls would be the death of him.

Dean is nursing a hangover the size of Texas, and his dumbass dog isn't helping at all. Crowley was a fucking menace; all he did was eat, sleep, bark, and hump random things. Just yesterday Dean had caught him humping a pot. Like, a cast-iron pan. Or skillet; whatever. It was the weirdest fucking thing ever witnessed in Dean's eyes, and he was in the military for a couple of years (he was kicked out, but that’s not important).

The sun streams onto the sidewalk in a way that’s almost pretty, and Dean breathes in the fresh, outside air. Okay, fine. The weather isn’t shitty for once (which is saying a lot because, well, it’s Kansas), and the leaves on the tree sway with the wind movements. He lets the breeze ruffle his hair a bit before taking off over Crowley again.

The fucking dog lets out a loud bark and sprints away from Dean; unfortunately (Or is it? That dog can run away all he wants because frankly, Dean is one hundred percent done) deciding to seek company in another dog. 

Of course, that dog (an adorable Pomeranian) belongs to the most excellent piece of ass Dean’s ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on, and he ends up stuttering an apology. Stuttering. Dean Winchester is the embodiment of a fucking god, and he fucking ends up stuttering apologies to someone that Dean would normally look twice at and then walk away.

“I’m sorry,” The man says, picking up his dog in a sweeping motion that had Dean’s knees weak.

"No, it’s my fucking dog’s fault,” Dean says, trying to control Crowley. “I’m sorry. Is your little fluff ball okay?”

The man chuckles. “Yes, she’s fine. I feel as if she enjoyed the attention.”

“She’s adorable,” Dean says, smiling. “What’s her name?”

“Meg.”

“That’s so cute.”

The man smiles. “She’s quite the menace, I’m afraid. She’ll eat my shoes and relieve herself all over important papers.”

“Trust me,” Dean says, chuckling. “She’s not as bad as Crowley. He acts more like a cat; he’ll knock things over and then act like he had no idea what happened. He’s a-“

“He’s a what?”

Dean starts laughing. “Well, I was gonna say, ‘he’s like an animal,’ but he is an animal, isn’t he? I’m sorry, I’m hungover,”

After a moment, the man sticks out his hand, his other arm supporting Meg. “I’m Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas’ hand is firm and warm, and Dean never wants to let go. “Say, Cas, do you wanna grab coffee sometime and talk more about our demon dogs?”

Cas laughs, a genuine laugh, and Dean’s lips curve into a smile. “I would love to,”

They exchange numbers then split with promises on their tongues and smiles on their faces. 

It’s quite strange; Dean entered the park that day with a frown and left with a smile so bright it could rival the sun. 

Well, he thinks. It’ll make a good story for our children.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading check out my other shit 
> 
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
